Free-Add Comic 2: WRATH OF THE CLONE PRINTER/1
Part 1: A Fight of Fire and Ice LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|(breaks down door) The clone source has to be here... Book Icon.png|CHAPTER ONE: Afterburnin' in the Mornin' WH4T DA HECK!!!.png|Jigsaw (Physical Fighter) Baseball Cap-0.png|Baseball Cap (Physical Fighter) Gelatin 9.png|Gelatin (Magical Fighter) Knife.png|Knife (Physical Artillery) Fftw contestant popsicle by ttnofficial-d9t7wv5.png|Popsicle (Magical Healer) 177Nomaestro.png|Nomaestro (Magical Fighter) When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Box of Crayons (Magical Supportive Defender) Clock FR.png|Clock (Magical Defender) Viola pretty much.png|Viola (Physical Fighter) Four.png|Four (Magical Artillery) PAIN Box.png|P.A.I.N Box (Magical Artillery) Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike (Physical Supportive Artillery) Racket to sphagdotoooties.png|Rackety (Physical Artillery) Phone.png|Phone (Magical Healer) WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|Voltaic Climax (Magical Artillery) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Okay Peeps, we have to watch out for what comes towards us... Do I not look happy to you BFDIA5A.png|I'M SCARED! GelatinDiesLol.png|YOWZERS! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Meteor season 2 pose.png|ASTEROID! LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Oh gosh guys, watch out for those meteors! It struck Gelatin bad! GelatinGelly.png|I'm OK! Just a bit hurt! Printer-0.png|I CREAT D THE CLONES, YOULL NVER GET ME (vanishes) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|WATCH OUT GUYS, IT'S CLONE PRINTER'S SERVANTS! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE ASTEROIDS! Meteor season 2 pose.png|METEOR!!! LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Oops, they're meteors. Baseball Capooties.png|Guys! We have to stop the evil Projecty! Baseball Cap OC.png|RECRUITED LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|We have to destroy the copier first! 2, Baseball Cap.png|Woah! (punches Clone Printer’s Servant) What is up with these things? Rackety.png|No clue FIREY IDFB.png|FIRE BREATH (burns four) LAAAAZERS.png|DON'T DO THAT TO ME! FIREY IDFB.png|FIRE ATTACK BWARE.png|I,M THE MASTER SERVANT OF PRINTER JR! 650-Chespin.png|OH NO Jigsaw 5.png|I'm sorry if I had to beat you up last time! We gotta escort you safely, it's fiery in this fire factory! Oven-0.png|Hey Chickens, you can't stop me. Oven-0.png|Same here. Mike-rophone.PNG|(generates sound waves launching the two enemy ovens) JakeFalls.png|PREPARE TO DIE!!!! When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Jake Paul... (draws a circle and throws it at jake paul, sending him into the lava) Printer-0.png|I GOTTA PRINT MORE JAKE PAULS! 650-Chespin.png|KABOOM (shoots giant Energy Ball at Printer Clone and escorts) Rackety.png|WOAH Match.png|(lights bomby on fire) Jigsaw 5.png|That thing is SURE dangerous! We gotta get outta here! Skull Head (New)..png|RUN!! Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|NOT A CHOICE! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE THIS ROOM! Skull Head (New)..png|Really? (0_o) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|WE HAVE NO TIME TO ASK! THIS BOSS FIGHT HAS 100,000 HP! Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|FIREBALL! Viola pretty much.png|REFLECT! (reflects fireball) Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|MY SECRET WEAKNESS! (HP 99,000/100,000) Skull Head (New)..png|Do they have a strategy on how to kill her? Viola pretty much.png|REFLECT THE FIREBALLS! Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|THIS TIME I'M JUMPING! SINCE VIOLA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REFLECT AND PROJECTILES REFLECTED GO STRAIGHT, I'LL KEEP JUMPING! Skull Head (New)..png|This is useless but (pulls out a machine gun), I have to try...Aaaaaah! (Start firing) Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|(uses PSYCHIC and reflects the bullets to skull head) Skull Head (New)..png|OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Braixen brought ze flammenwerfer by ravencorona-db5ocb2.jpg|Only I can kill her! (does no damage to braixen) Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|NO, YOU ARE A CLONE. YOU CAME FROM THE CLONE PRINTER! (burns braixen) Braixen brought ze flammenwerfer by ravencorona-db5ocb2.jpg|NO! You are the clone and I am immune to fire! (no damage) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|(kills mini the braixen, not burn the braixen) Yep, totally a clone. Burn the Braixen isn't dead yet. Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|You fool! *sets world on fire* GrabbinBraixen.png|(Real? Braixen charges at the clone) Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|Yeah, LIKE YOU THINK I'M FAKE! Braixen amie by zymonasyh-d6t4nug.png|(kicks fake in half)) INJOOOK.png|Wow woah Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|AYYYYYY YOU ARE A FAKE! YOU CAN'T JUST KICK ME IN HALF! Phone.png|Anaylzing... Current one who won't let us pass: Name is Burn the Braixen. Clone Status: Actual Being. LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|WHAT? She’s not a clone? She’s trying to kill us! Baseball Capooties.png|I bet she’s Copier Printer’s servant... Printer-0.png|SERVANT BURN THE BRAIXEN IS IN TROUBLE. DO SOMETHING, OTHER PRINTER! Printer-0.png|YOU BET! Meteor season 2 pose.png|METEOR! (x500) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|(destroys all the meteors) DOWN WITH YOU, EVIL COPIER! Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A CLONE! SEE? (shows a badge showing: HENCHMAN OF CLONE PRINTER - NOT A CLONE) Bomby lit.png Jigsaw 5.png|GUYS, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? WE GOTTA ESCAPE NOW! WE ONLY GOT 30 SECONDS! Baseball Capooties.png|I TOLD YOU! Braixen by lizardoneievui13-d6r7hn1.jpg|Im leaving (leaves) InjusticePose.svg|wait for me PencePence.png|Hey guys. Burn by unknownlifeform-dbfjrfg.jpg|PSYCHIC! (psychics all the people and...) New Knife Pose (1).png|(throws bomb at burn) (burn blows up) How come this megaton bomb doesn't blow up an entire room?! Succ.png|(eating Lollipop) Huh? Knifea.png|HAHAHAH FIGHT ME IM CLONE KNIFE Butterknifepose.png|me toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! (punches Knife) PAIN Box.png|(SUPR3M3 LAZ3R) (burns knife clones) Gelatint (New BFCK Pose 2).png|OH NOPE YOU'RE NOT LEAVING FIRE FACTORY. Taco BFDI.png|OH NO, IM FAT FROM EATING LOLLIPOP Box is taco.png|BOX'D for being fat! Book Icon.png|Chapter 2: So Just Scream... til' the next Carb-oon Unknown Token.png|OH NO! THEY'RE REACHING ME! GOTTA DO THIS! (prints out portal gun) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Now we gotta find that guy who's- AAAAAHHH! Book Icon.png|THE ICE TEMPLE - This thing will freeze you, so think! Taco BTB.jpg|Guys, I'm fit again Lollipop BTB.jpg|thats good Saw BTB.jpg|Let's get the clones!! Episode 17 saw.png|BLAHBLAHBLAH WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|HEY GUYS, I'LL JOIN YOUR TEAM! WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|RECRUITED! Succ.png|(eats clone saw) aka the blah blah one Ice Cube IDFB.png|COME TOWARDS US, WE DA ONES! Ice Cube IDFB.png|AGREED! Snowblock.png|Hey, dude, I got a good idea. (lobs ice balls at voltaic climax) WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|WHAT ARE THOSE!!! (electrocutes snow block and ice ball) Download (11).jpg|my evil clone is behind me!!! Stamp4.png|(fights original stamp) Cup2.svg|that looks like a rip-off Recently refurnished ANNOUNCER CRUSHER.png Cup2.svg|hey, its the RFAC (recently refurbished announcer crusher)! that weird thing crushed flower with the original Succ.png|(messing with her enemies) Food Coloring4.png|wait a sec what is that?!?!?!?! Cup (2)..png|were all almost-identical-and-the-same clones of cup Cuppy Poster Pose.png|me too Cup Poster Pose.png|me too Cup2.svg|ach!!!!!!!!!! they look weird Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|(Comes out of nowhere) AAH! What the heck?! Mirr.png|*mumbles, looks confused as to why she even came here* Succ.png|(Stares) Cup.png|AAA (gets turned into a normal cup) Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|Uhhhhhhhhhh.... Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|(Makes a run for it) Mirr.png|*looks mildly disturbed that a cup just lost it's limbs and face* Food Coloring4.png|the cups are turning inanimate New Cuppy Body.png New Cup Body.png Purple Cup.png Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|(Comes back after 5 minutes) Florida retro lolyhi.png|(Smashes red cup) pfft! That was easy! Mirr.png|*is scared by watching something getting smashed* Cup Poster Pose.png|(Respawns and strangles Retro Marlin) Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|Help me! Cup2.svg|*accidentally smashes pink and purple cups* oops! Tacoypose.png|(Eats Red Cup) Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|(Gasping for air) thanks for saving me! Cup oi 5 rig.png|Hey suckers! (Pulls out gun) Cup2.svg|AAAAAAAAAA!!!! ill turn you inanimate with the power of this.... cup! Cuppy New V2.png Cup2.svg|it didnt work!!! its just a CUP!!!!!! Download (11).jpg|HOW CAN WE KILL THEM?!!?!?!?!? Gelatinelly.png|THE TRASH CAN JUST MADE A CUP CLONE! GelatinPose.png|WE ARE DOOMED! Rc Retro Marlin Fixed.png|I can fix this! (Takes cups and puts them down the garbage disposal) Cuppy Poster Pose.png|(Comes up through the drain and pulls Retro Marlin down) Download (11).jpg|AHHH!!!! everyone, leave them here!!!!! lets evacuate!!!! Cup (2)..png|(Blocks exit) YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA! Download (11).jpg|too bad!!! Long-sword-md.png Cup (2)..png|pathetic!!! Download (11).jpg|what do you mean? Cup (2)..png|*summons forcefield* Printer-0.png|Dude, stop watching these funny cartoons! Unknown Token.png|Sorry. Watching REAL Ice Temple to see if Kabloom and his Army froze... Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Hello. Can I join you guys? LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|Well, are you a clone? Snowflake (Object Trek).png|No, but I have a clone. Snowflake (OF Pose).png|YES! AND I HER ONLY CLONE! PREPARE TO DIE! Phone.png|Data Analyze: Those two are clones. (uses signal beam to destroy those two snowflake clones) Mirr.png|AFOHIAOGIUHGSUEGHUSEIGI! YFire.svg|(Snowflakes turn into flames) Darn you caught us! Flame.PNG|Alright bro! Let's burn this place down! Mirr.png|EEK!!!!! Icicle,.png|(icicle falls from the ceiling and smashes mirrory) Gelatin IDFB Pose Remake.png|Well, where should we go now? The next room is up ahead of us. Icicle,.png|H-Hold up! You aren't going anywhere until you fight me, or my name isn't Icicle! WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|WHAT ARE THOSE!!! (electrocutes icicle) Icicle,.png|*coughs, lying on the floor* Oh... come... on...! *dies* HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM.jpeg|WATCH OUT, ICE CREAMS ARE ATTACKING! Somehow this is an ICE TEMPLE, and Ice Cream is a ICE-SUGAR ESSENCE. Ice Cream.png|I'm going to launch ice cream at you! (launches snowballs) Woah. New Snowcone Pose.png|Bombs away! Baub.png|And I'm here too! Y'know, cause Christmas? Winter? Cold? Ice? Sigh, I'm sorry. I'll leave. Snowman (IA).png|Sorry Bauble, you can't leave! We're guarding this gate! And this gate opens to the biggest ravenous snowman! Cup oi 5 rig.png|(Cups turn into ice) BWA HA HA! It’s Time.png|Uh oh! WATCH OUT FOR THE SUPER SNOW-LDIER CUPS! Baub.png|*baubel holds a candy cane in his mouth, ready to wack some dudes* Snowball HAAAAA.png|ATTACK THAT CANDY CANE WIELDING- LAAAAZERS.png|NO! WH4T DA HECK!!!.png|PEPPA BREATH! (burns down the super snow-ldier cups) Baub.png|*baubel runs up and wacks snowball a couple times with the candy cane, but it really doesn't hurt* Peppermint33.png|(Grabs a fire bazooka) New Snowcone Pose.png|Put that down! You'll melt the place!! New Snowcone Pose.png|Gimme that! Peppermint33.png|(Bumps the trigger and accidentally melts snow cone) New Snowcone Pose.png|Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Snowblock.png|Ugh! The snowman and the place is melting! Snowflake (Object Trek).png|What are you talking about? I’m not a clone! Phone.png|I actually scanned two Firey clones disguised as you and- Snowflake (OF Pose).png|MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (destroys phone) Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Oh no! My clone just killed Phone! LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|I’ll get that clone for you. Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Thank you! Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Snowflake (Magical Healer) Book Icon.png|Water then splashes the ice temple, and the whole entire temple stops burning. A rumbling then starts. New Knife Pose (1).png|What was that? LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|That will be Bouncer. Snowflake (Object Trek).png|HAH! Kabloom doesn't know I'm a clone and Bouncer from FNAF World shall attack him! BOUNCER, ATTACK KABLOOM AND HIS ARMY Book Icon.png|The whole temple... becomes an ICE-ICE Rink. Toews 5.jpeg|Woah, this whole thing became an ice rink! Kane 5.jpeg|Wooooo! Get at it, boys! LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|This is the most ICIEST Ice Rink I saw! (bouncer from FNAF World bounces in) UH OH! Snowflake (OF Pose).png|I’ll beat up these weaklings! Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Not if I kill you first! (no damage) Snowflake (OF Pose).png|Seriously, you're also a clone. BOUNCER FROM FNAF WORLD, COME IN! Snowflake (Object Trek).png|Oh yeah, that's right. LET'S KILL KABLOOM AND HIS ARMY! Tacoypose.png|hmmmm CoolTacoy.png|I'm ready to fight!! GrabbinBraixen.png|(burns the fake snowflakes) CoolTacoy.png|Hey, my glory. YOU TOOK Tongaritchi.png|It's time for TAMA TAMA TAMA TAMAGOTCHI CoolTacoy.png|SHUT UP Tongaritchi.png|It's a world that means were friends, TAMA TAMA TAMA TAMAGOTCHI CoolTacoy.png|I know it's not a clone bbut Tac- Succ.png|Busy eating...... Obama contemplating really hard.jpeg|(this is tacoy) Tongaritchi.png|Every day's a lucky day, TAMA TAMA TAMAGOTCHI; TAMA TAMA TAMAGOTCHI; here we go! Come with us! TAMAGOTCHI! (yeah!) Tacoy.png|KILL IT WITH FIRE Braixen through the darkness fire burns by dark scar-d6oqqgb.jpg|Got it (burns toniwhatever) Tamatchi_0.png|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO TONGARITCHI!? (Kills Delphox by throwing them into a pit of lava) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|QUICK GUYS, THE HOCKEY PLAYER SYSTEMS ARE RELEASING MORE CLONES! Braixen salt meme template by katsurokurosaki-db76xij.png|I'm a Braixen, you killed another pokemon Calculator NEW!!!.png|Bouncer is coming. Boss Fight alert. Bouncer comes, NOW. Skull Head (New)..png|I came back, I missed something? Unknown Token.png|It's certain... come in Bouncer from FNAF World. CD Pose (pufferfishmax).png|(Bursts in) Guys! You gotta help! I just found out that I have an evil clone named Blink-182 CD! He is trying to kill me! New 1822.png|Ha ha ha! You're too late! This place is going down and you're all going down with it! CD Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Oh no! Disc New Idle.png|You guys, I'm the real Disc. And I mean it, we gotta free- (bouncer comes in) SNOWFLAKE!! Peppermint33.png|Ugh this is so confusing! Which one is the real one? CD Pose (pufferfishmax).png|I am the real one! New 1822.png|Nuh uh! I am! The others are fake losers! Disc New Idle.png|Uh guys! Let's not worry about this right now! We have way more important things to be focusing on right now! New 1822.png|But- Disc New Idle.png|Zip it phoney! Unknown Token.png|Oh COME ON! I've been mashing the Bouncer activation button but Bouncer from FNAF World still hasn't came! (BOUNCER FROM FNAF WORLD COMES INTO THE RINK) Pencil.png|I will just clarify that. Switch Pose.png|COME ON, LIY, YOU GOTTA GENERATE BOUNCER FROM FNAF WORLD! E8519c3b4a4dbe72e9825a4b281531df705e0129 00.jpg|I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING, I DON'T WANT TO START A BERSERK CLONE RAVAGING ON US! LET ME TRY, LET ME TRY! File:LeBouncer.jpg|MWAHAHAHHA! File:Skull_Head_(New)_.png|Don't Worry! I Have My Shotgun! File:Dr_Disc.png|Didn't 'Cha Lose It? File:Skull_Head_AnotherGeneration.png|Nope! I'm Pretty Sure I Still Have It! File:Disc_New_Idle.png|Well WHERE IS IT? We Don't Have Much Time! File:Jigsaw_5.png|I Don't Think That's Bouncer... Switch Pose.png|LIY! Did You Summon Snowcone? File:Jigsaw_5.png|He's Getting Closer! File:LeBouncer.jpg|MWAHAHAHHAHA File:LOOK_AT_HIM_GO!.png|WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! File:Gelatin_9.png|Well I Have My Freeze Juice! File:LeBouncer.jpg|You Got to ORGANIZE QUICKLY LeBouncer.jpg|(SHOOTS BARRELS OF FREEZE JUICE) (BOOK CATCHES IT) Frozen 3.PNG|(MAKES GELATIN LAUGH AND STINGS 'ER WITH FREEZE JUICE) Phone.png|I'm still here, and I can scan those two clones are trying to dominate us. Snowflake (Object Trek).png|SOMEONE DO A THING TO THIS STUPID KABLOOM TEAM! File:Succ.png|*Spits & Shoots Out Poisonous Clone Saw Shards* File:LeBouncer.jpg|OW! HAHAHAHHA! THOSE SHARP AND THICC SHARDS WONT KILL ME! File:Taco_is_out!.jpg|Well Too Bad! *Shoots And Spits Out More* File:Gelatin_9.png|*muffled* Please Unfreeze Me! File:FOURHMMSYA.jpg|GRRR! *Shoots Out Lasers Toward Snowcone* File:LeBouncer.jpg|Oh No! File:LOOK_AT_HIM_GO!.png|Okay Snowcone Is Getting Weaker. File:LeBouncer.jpg|(Becomes OP-ly Stronger) You Stand Corrected! File:LOOK_AT_HIM_GO!.PNG|YEP! I WAS RIGHT! Wait No I was Not... File:Phone.png|Well My Lasers For Some Reason Are NOT Working! Maybe I Need Them Charged More. *Plays Hated Music* File:LeBouncer.jpg|AH! TERRIBLE 90s KID MUSIC! *Becomes Weaker* File:Skull_Head_(New)_.png|Yes! Its Working! OH NO HIS MUSIC IS STOPPING! File:LeBouncer.jpg|WELL I CANT BECOME ANY STRONGER NOW, BUT I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ALL OF YOU! New Snowcone Pose.png|Uh, his name's Bouncer, not SNOWCONE. LeBouncer.jpg|HA, YER STILL NOT HITTING ME! I'M BOUNCER, YOU'RE HURTING SNOWCONE! (deepfreezes gelatin) Skull_Head_(New)_.png|Snowcone Is Identical To Bouncer! New Snowcone Pose.png|Oh, you think so? That's Bouncer! LeBouncer.jpg|I'M COMING! LeBouncer.jpg|(stabs pain box) Gelatin_9.png|*Muffled* Which Is Which? LOOK_AT_HIM_GO!.png|Which Is Which? Uh, that's Bouncer. Gelatin_9.png|*Muffled* But That's What I- LeBouncer.jpg|MWAHAHHA! *Shoots Out Icicle Bombs* LeBouncer.jpg|(shoots out GIGANTIC ICICLE BOMBS) Phone.png|WAAAAH! LeBouncer.jpg|(STARTS SHOOTING ICE DAGGERS) Knife-0.png|heck no my limbs! LeBouncer.jpg|(tramples Popsicle, freezes Phone) FIREY IDFB.png|I'll help with this. Brand New Bucket.png|I think this won't be good. Water.png|(Bouncer melts) Exhaust Pipe smoke.png|(Firey is extinguished) Coiny Voting period.png|(Coiny appears out of nowhere with 450 XP, a matchstick, and some gasoline in his hands) Four Coiny.png|*pours gasoline into Bouncer's remains and burns it, recreating Firey* Phone.png|Smart CoinyWeird.png|Actually...Eraser just told me that he planted bombs just outside this ice rink. Coiny2.PNG|The only good thing that comes out of that is killing Switch and Liy. Eraser surprised.png|You need to get out of here quickly. LeBouncer.jpg|YEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEE SNOWCONE'S HERE! AND APPARENTLY YOU CAN'T MELT BOUNCER EVEN! (bouncer comes back to life) Coiny yelling.png|OSHOOT! Bumpety Bombs! Freeze Liquid.png|SOOOOOF (freezes coiny) (bumpety bomb explodes on him) (coiny shatters) Baseball Capooties.png|It got worse. LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|Guys! Use these hockey pucks! They can help! Baseball Capooties.png|Genius! KABLOOMBOOM.png|GET OUTTA HERE OLD KABLOOM! LOOK AT HIM GO!.png|Oh great. Another clone to deal with. Welp, guys. bring on more hockey pucks! KABLOOMBOOM.png|Uh, hello, I'm the newer replacement of you. (KICKS THE OLD VERSION OF KABLOOM INTO OUTER SPACE) Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png|I planted bombs. So hopefully- COLOBOMB.png|REKT YOU! (blows up eraser) LeBouncer.jpg|OH GOSH, THEN I'M GOING TO USE MY ARCTIC WIND BLASTER TO BLAST THOSE BOMBS! But who cares? Those bombs don't care about me. In fact, they WILL HELP ME! KABLOOMBOOM.png|EVERYONE! THE PUCKS! NOW! Hockey Puck.png|*Everyone shoots pucks at Bouncer* LeBouncer.jpg|Ouch! That hurts! THAT'S IT! *shoots at first bomb* New Knife Pose (1).png|Oh great! The first bomb has just been set off! KABLOOMBOOM.png|Less complaining, more shooting! Coiny yelling.png|Also, Bouncer and Snowcone have bombs in themselves and they can’t shoot the bombs out. BOTO Doorknob.png|(Mysterious doorknob comes out of nowhere and wants to be touched) GelatinGelly.png|You may as well touch that doorknob... KABLOOMBOOM.png|NO WAY! IT'S A TRAP! IT'S GONNA KILL YA! COLOBOMB.png|LURK & BOOM! LAUNCH US BOUNCER! (jumps towards bouncer) (bouncer launches him towards gelatin) LeBouncer.jpg|NYA NYA NYA NYA, I'M TOO FAST AND UNLIKE BOUNCER I CAN REFLECT PUCKS! AND BOMBS! KABLOOMBOOM.png|And how come these pucks went through you? Baseball Cap-0.png|He said that he reflects bombs, Kabloom. LeBouncer.jpg|(SHOOTS BOMBS OUT OF GUNS) HA, THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE METAL! (SHOOTS FREEZE JUICE AT BASEBALL HAT) Baseball Capooties.png|Wha- *dodges freeze juice* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE.PNG|OOOOOOOWWWWWW I LANDED ON SOMETHING SHARP! (begins to mutate into something horrible) LeBouncer.jpg|GRRR! I AM TIRED OF ALL THIS TRASH! MINIONS! KILL THEM! Snowflake (OF Pose).png|I never liked Kabloom anyway. *rush* COLOBOMB.png|Easy as pie! *rush* KABLOOMBOOM.png|Great. Distractions. JUST KEEP SHOOTING BABY! Baseball Cappy.png|Woah, I mutated into this thing! KABLOOMBOOM.png|Eraser left that for you. Eraser.png|Killer Queen has already touched that doorknob. Ice Cube BFB.png|WEEHEE, DOORKNOB SUMMONED US! LeBouncer.jpg|WHAT? NO! THIS IS UTTER BETRAYAL! *shoots freeze juice onto Doorknob* BASEBALL SCREECH.png|Well, because of my new abilities... (RANDOM SHIFT) (SENDS ALOT OF ICE CUBES FLYING) (DOES MAJOR DAMAGE TO SNOWCONE) Ice Cube IDFB.png|WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBouncer.jpg|WHAT! NO!! I'M ABOUT TO..... AGGGGGH! *dies* KABLOOMBOOM.png|Well, that was dramatic. LeBouncer.jpg|OKAY THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BREAK FREE INTO MY TRUE FORM! (BECOMES ANIMATED) Ford Sign the host Pose.png|OH YEAH!? I HAVE ADMIN COMMANDS! KABLOOMBOOM.png|KEEP THROWING PUCKS! HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE UNLESS WE KEEP ON GOING! Hockey puck survive the object paradise by coopersupercheesybro-dbfl1sx.png|RUN, PUCKS! (turns out they were throwing soft cylinders) LeBouncer.jpg|Oh wow. SOFT CYLINDERS THE WHOLE TIME. AFTER ALL, BASIC RED BASH ATTACK. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Oh great. The pucks are retreating! Baseball Cappy.png|Not for long! BASEBALL SCREECH.png|*uses gravitational pull to pull all of the hockey present towards him and sends all of the pucks towards Bouncer with a launch going 76 miles per hour* LeBouncer.jpg|WHAT?!!! NO!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR TH- *dies* Snowball 5.png|I hated that guy. Thank you for freeing me. Snowf.png|I am a clone. A good clone. I won't hurt you. Snowf.png|Snowflake 2 (Magical Support Artillery) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Do me a favor. Wipe that silly frown off your face. Snowf.png|Wait, did I just join your team? Baseball Cap-0.png|Seems like you did. Coiny yelling.png|Actually, we have to get out of here because the bombs are about to blow up. BombyPose.png|(screaming loud enough to be heard in the vacuum of space) Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png|I agree...Let's get out. MECHY.png|Need to find a getaway? KABLOOMBOOM.png|Mechy! MECHY.png|I can fly you guys out of here! Baseball Capooties.png|That will be nice... except that we all cannot hold on to you... Snowball for Dumb'nis.png|You look dumb, Mechy Roarracket.png|(kills Snowball) MECHY.png|Yes I can. Baseball Capooties.png|How? MECHY.png|*teleports everyone away from temple and flys himself out of the temple* KABLOOMBOOM.png|*watches as the Temple is destoryed* And they destroyed the temple. MECHY.png|I think it was a good idea to bring you all out of here. Onto the next temple... Rickrolledlol.png|you're about to get rick rolled BookBFB-1.png|I think you all need to know something about Kabloom... Bfsp portrait Dictionary.png|As it turns out, the one you have been following is a clone. Dictionary Pose (1).png|So...I think it’s time for a new leader and a new chapter. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Psssh. There are good clones and bad clones. I'm good. BfspDictionary.png|The real Cagney Carnation would never say that. 201px-Dictionary Idle.png|Instead, he would take pride in being evil. THAT IS NOT BOOK.png|Chapter 3: Chipper's Chipping Chipster Woods o' Doom KABLOOMBOOM.png|By the way, I am just actually not a clone. It turns out, if a new version sprouts out, the old version is kicked into space. Demonstration. KABLOOM.PNG|Well, looks like I can join this weird- Kabloom NEW.PNG|(kicks first version of kabloom into space) -thing! I can win this contest. KABLOOMBOOM.png|(flashback ends) See? Baseball Capooties.png|Yeah, you said that twice. New Knife Pose (1).png|Where are we, even? Phone.png|According to my calculations, we are in Cooperston Forest. SAY MY NAME.png|I AM THE CLONE SOURCE AND YOU JUST KILLED MY SERVANT! THE AUTO CHIPPER SHOULD ATTACK YOU AT THE END! (teleports) Phone.png|Oh yeah. Rumors has it this forest is EVIL. Dictionary II New Pose.png|We need to switch to make a new part! KABLOOMBOOM.png|A true Book never says THAT.